


" ᴍʏ ᴛᴏʏ. "

by razzirezirazzi



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: ANANAS GETS PEGGED, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Both Characters Are Switches Lmao, Brief Grinding, Face-Fuck Your Rival To Assert Dominance, Face-Fucking, I Can't Write Smut For Shit Tbh, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Leashes, M/M, Monsterfucking????, Mutual Pining Overshadowed By Fucking, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, Technically Hatesex, sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzirezirazzi/pseuds/razzirezirazzi
Summary: “Speak, toy.”“Ngh,” Millennial Tree responded.“Spiteful little thing,” the dragon hissed, pulling the rope taut. Finally, the tree looked up, face red. A sly grin spread across Ananas’ face. “I’m going to enjoy driving that out of you.”
Relationships: Ananas Dragon Cookie/Millennial Tree Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	" ᴍʏ ᴛᴏʏ. "

**Author's Note:**

> On god I can't write smut for the fucking life of me but...Any other GoldenTree stans if you're out there......

_ “Kneel,”  _ Ananas ordered. 

Millennial Tree was quite hesitant to obey, whether it be verbally or physically. He resented himself for getting into such a situation in the first place--leashed, hands tied behind his back, stripped bare in the lair of a dragon. The collar on his throat was fastened tighter than he’d like it to be, and the way Ananas kept tugging at it--the way it  _ bothered  _ him--disgusted him to no end. He bowed his head, glaring, unmoving otherwise. Ananas’ head tilted. They circled their prey, once or twice, steps slow, tail lashing--the rope winding gradually around Millennial’s throat, ‘till with a pull, he stumbled into the other, against the natural heat of dragon’s skin. He froze up. Ananas purred lowly. They ran a hand through the god’s hair, almost intimately--Millennial Tree struggled to resist leaning into the touch. Ananas trailed the hand to the other’s chin, tipping his head up towards themselves.

“I will not repeat myself, my pet.”

Not giving them the honor of eye contact, Millennial Tree dropped to his knees in front of the gold dragon, eliciting a satisfied purr from them.

“Good boy,” they murmured. Again, they ran a hand along his chin--or they tried to, as Millennial Tree turned his head away, wrestling from the contact. Ananas growled lowly, giving his leash a harsh pull. He sank his teeth into his lip to stifle a whimper, as a small shiver ran up his spine.  _ Stop that,  _ he thought to himself. Ananas knelt down to face him, and he squeezed his eyes shut. A sudden warmth--a kiss pressed to his neck, causing him to whimper--all too close to him now, Ananas purred from his reaction. They trailed down to the base of Millennial Tree’s neck, savoring every stifled noise they drew from him. Without warning, Ananas leaned and sank their teeth in--prompting a surprised, high pitched moan from the other. They chuckled darkly, biting once more at his shoulder, again making the god shiver and whine. Ananas topped it off with an infuriatingly light kiss back at the base of the neck, the warmth against the still-sensitive skin drawing a yelp out of the god. They stepped back, gazing down at Millennial Tree, who now refused to meet their gaze. Ananas purred, the Tree’s shame being all too enticing--they noted near every detail, eyes soon landing on his dick, which stood fully erect.

“Such a shameful thing it is,” they said, “you’re hard already. I thought you were more resilient than this.”

Millennial Tree cast a flushed glare to the ground, yet still refused to look up. Ananas cocked an eyebrow and pulled at the god’s leash once more.

“Speak, toy.”

“Ngh,” Millennial Tree responded.

“Spiteful little thing,” the dragon hissed, pulling the rope taut. Finally, the tree looked up, face red. A sly grin spread across Ananas’ face. “I’m going to enjoy driving that out of you.” Millennial Tree’s gaze fell back to the stone floor, much to the frustration of their partner. They laughed to themselves. The tree heard a sound of shifting just above him, and elected to ignore it.

“It’s disrespectful to ignore me, you know,” Ananas hissed. Millennial Tree opened his mouth to bite back, only to find himself very quickly silenced. His eyes squeezed shut on reflex at the sudden warmth, nearly gagging at the size of Ananas’ member being thrust into his mouth. A low growl rumbled from the gold dragon, and they allowed themselves to shiver. 

“You look much cuter this way...” Ananas reached down and ran a hand through Millennial Tree’s hair again, ruffling it slightly. They drew their hand to the back of his head and pushed down, shoving him down to the hilt. He whimpered, opening an eye to glare up at Ananas, who gazed back with a heated grin. Just as suddenly, Ananas gripped onto Millennial Tree’s antlers. They drew out of his mouth, pausing only a moment before mercilessly thrusting back in, out, in, out--they pulled Millennial Tree down onto themselves at each thrust, growling and moaning lowly. Millennial Tree whimpered and strained against his bondage, desperate to cling to something for dear life. He would keep being stubborn if he could manage it--an odd ecstasy was starting to numb his mind, overriding every thought, and he found himself moaning pitifully into Ananas’ cock. Ananas snarled softly, speeding up, pounding harder into the god’s throat, heightening their groaning.

“Fu~uck...g-good boy...” Their grip tightened, eyes squeezing shut. Millennial Tree shuddered-- _ good boy-- _ the words roused something in him that he tried to repress to no avail, desperately running his tongue along Ananas’ member. The extra attention made Ananas shiver and moan, their grip wavering slightly. Millennial Tree felt the other’s cock twitch in his mouth. He purred in anticipation, cracking an eye open to gaze up at them. Ananas’ face was beet red, and they were biting their lip, trying to stifle his slowly escalating moans. How badly Millennial Tree wanted to tell them how  _ adorable  _ they looked. Ananas grabbed on tighter to the other’s horns suddenly, pushing them down to their hilt once more. Millennial Tree nearly gagged, but eagerly ran his tongue against the length. Ananas clung tighter and drew a breath, desperate to hold on for just a bit longer--but Millennial Tree was relentless with his ministrations, sending them tumbling over the edge. The dragon let loose a sonorous moan as he came in the god’s mouth--which Millennial Tree struggled to swallow all of, some leaking from his mouth and onto the floor. Ananas gasped and panted, gradually putting their composure back together, running a hand through Millennial Tree’s hair. 

“Su..such a...hhah...obedient little thing...nhh..” Ananas whined and slowly drew out of Millennial Tree’s mouth, their member twitching slightly. Millennial Tree took his time to catch his breath, stifling a whimper or two at feeling the warmth now inside him. He gazed up at the golden dragon, who was regaining their composure as well.

“Is that as long as you can last?” he whispered, hoarsely.

“You...you speak,” Ananas hissed back.

“How rude of you, not allowing me to get off as well,” Millennial Tree continued.

“You imply you deserve the honor, toy?”

“I don’t imply I deserve it,” the god hummed, “but I do believe it is owed to me, as you’ve enjoyed yourself already. You are a fair, benevolent dragon, are you not…?”

Ananas snarled softly to themselves, tail lashing. They fidgeted the handle of the leash in their hands, in thought for some moments. Finally, they breathed a sigh.

“If it is necessary,” they grumbled.

“Good,” Millennial Tree said. “Untie me.”

“I do not take orders from you,” Ananas hissed. Millennial Tree tilted his head.

“Ah? Have you forgotten what you owe me so quickly?” he purred, squirming in his bonds. Ananas’ tail flicked. Growling, they knelt and cleanly sliced through the wraps around the Tree’s arms, freeing him to move.

“There,” they murmured. “Do as you--”

Ananas cried out as they were suddenly falling back-first to the floor. They felt Millennial Tree pinning their wrists down, and before they knew it, he was on top of them, grinning smugly.

“You look so cute like that,” Millennial Tree purred. “Eyes so wide, face beet red…”

“Ah…” Ananas struggled to form words, again silenced by Millennial Tree pushing against them below. They stifled a whimper. Millennial Tree purred, leaning close to kiss at Ananas’ neck, grinding his cock against their entrance. They felt an odd, enticing heat pounding in their chest like a drum. Ananas tried, tried and failed to hold back the feeble,  _ adorable  _ noises escaping them just from simple grinding.

“Look at you,” Millennial Tree whispered. “All worked up over this alone. You’re so desperate, aren’t you?”

“E-enough...enough, of this,” Ananas breathed. “Get...on with it.”

“Hm…? I couldn’t quite hear that.” His grip on their wrists tightened, and the grinding became harder than before. Ananas took a gulp of air, trying to keep themselves stable enough to speak.

“S-stop--stop  _ teasing  _ me--” they whimpered-- “feeble thing....”

Millennial Tree leaned down, and spoke directly into Ananas’ ear.

_ “Beg for it.”  _

The dragon shivered underneath the god. Their face felt hot, and they didn’t dare look up at Millennial for even a moment.

“Mmmh,” they uttered.

“Go on,” Millennial Tree said with a smirk. “Show me how bad you want it.”

Ananas’ face felt even hotter.

They squirmed feebly underneath the Tree for some moments, trying to get around the order. When they tried to push onto Millennial Tree themselves, he moved out of their reach. Intimidating them wasn’t doing anything, either, and only seemed to amuse the prick even more. Gradually Ananas was being reduced to a whimpering mess as they tried to figure out some kind of workaround. God, they felt so  _ hot-- _ they were so hard it  _ hurt,  _ even.

“P-pleaasee...please, God, please…” Ananas whimpered, voice weak. Millennial Tree raised an eyebrow.

“Please, what?” Again, he pressed up against them. “You must be specific, my dear…”

“Please,” they breathed, “p-please fuck me.. P-please, I  _ need  _ it… I...I  _ need  _ you..”

Before Ananas could speak another word, Millennial Tree thrust into them down to his hilt. They groaned pathetically, digging their fingers into their palms. Millennial Tree purred, satisfied with their reaction.  _ So tight, _ he thought with a shiver. Their tail wrapped tightly around his leg, squeezing ever-so-slightly, a voiceless order to keep going. This time, Millennial Tree was happy to obey. He set a deep, hard pace, though near-infuriatingly slow. He wasn’t quite as vocal as Ananas. His own soft moans were drowned out by his partner’s, who failed to stifle a shameful moan or yelp at every thrust. Their tail constricted tighter around Millennial Tree’s leg.  _ More,  _ they begged.  _ Please, more. _ Of course the Tree complied. Why wouldn’t he? He sped up gradually, watching the dragon’s face twist with pleasure at each thrust’s height. They were drooling, face a deep red. Such an  _ adorable  _ toy, Millennial Tree thought. With a sudden deeper thrust, Ananas’ eyes went wide--they gasped and arched their back.

“F-fuck…!~ F-fuck, right--a-ahhh..!!~ R-right...there!”

Millennial Tree purred, slamming in and out, aiming for that sweet spot that made Ananas see stars. The way they moaned like a bitch in heat, he would guess they’d never been fucked this way before. How quickly royalty was reduced to a desperate, moaning slut. Millennial Tree noted the gradual heightening of the other’s moans. He felt his cock twitch slightly, and bit his lip. So cute. So  _ fucking  _ cute… Soon enough he was mindlessly thrusting into Ananas, grip on their wrists tight, uttering stifled groans and whimpers as he drew so close. Ananas moaned and whined, so unbearably close to the edge, their whole body and mind screaming with need. Millennial Tree buried his full length into them with one final thrust, whimpering out as he tipped over the edge. Ananas wailed as they felt the other fill them, hitting their limit once more, cumming all over Millennial Tree’s lower torso. They both took a moment, gasping and panting for air, gazing quietly at the other. Ananas’ tail slipped off of Millennial Tree’s leg, weakly thudding to the ground next to him. He slowly drew out, whining lightly at the cold. He looked down at himself, then to Ananas.

“Look at the mess you’ve made,” he hummed. “Clean it up.”

Too exhausted to oppose the order, Ananas dragged themselves over, lapping up every drop with little to no hesitation. Millennial Tree shivered at the feeling of the other’s tongue. He slowly laid down, bringing Ananas along with him, who feebly rested their head on his chest. Again, their tail wrapped ‘round his leg, yet didn’t constrict this time. Millennial Tree wrapped an arm around them, eliciting a soft purr from the dragon.

“Good night, love,” he whispered. Ananas rumbled a short, passive growl in response as they fell to rest. 

Millennial Tree, tired and satisfied, bathing in Ananas’ natural warmth, fell asleep as well.


End file.
